OS Reita x Ruki Son Coeur Comme Berceuse
by Minigo
Summary: Quand Ruki se penche sur Reita quand il dort, et quand ce dernier ne dort pas. Quand Reita a peur de l'orage. Quand tout bascule.


**Auteur** : Reira / Ukime

**Titre **: Son coeur comme berceuse

**Base** : Gazetto

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki

**Genre **: Yaoi, One-Shot, Lemon

Je ne sais plus exactement quand ça a commencé. Je sais plus depuis quand exactement j'ai commencer à aimer ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, et ce bandeau qui cache son nez. Je ne sais plus depuis quand j'ai commencer à me sentir mal à l'aise quand je parle avec lui, ni depuis quand mon coeur bat si fort quand j'essaye de soutenir son regard. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que ce jour là, j'ai perdu toute raison, et mon coeur n'a cessé de battre pour Reita. Je suis allongé sur mon lit, la pièce uniquement éclairée par la lumière de la pleine lune. Comme beaucoup de soirs, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, et je pense à lui. Lui qui dors dans la pièce d'à côté. Ah, je sens que ça va me reprendre cette envie. Je ferais mieux de me retenir, je risquerais de m'endormir là bas...Roh, et puis merde si je me fait choper par les autres, l'amour, c'est aussi prendre des risques ! Je me lève de mon lit, et commence à traverser la pièce, discret comme un chat. Je me faufile dans la pièce d'à côté et essaye de discerner sa fine silhouette dans le noir. Je m'approche un peu, et me penche au dessus de lui. Il se retourne et me regarde. Merde, si je m'attendais à me retrouver aussi près de son visage! Si je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne dorme pas...

« **Ruki..? Qu'est ce que tu fais là..?** »

Merde! Une excuse, vite, n'importe quoi..!

« **Euh... J'avais entendu un bruit inquiétant qui venait de par ici... Alors j'voulais vérifier si t'avais rien... Mais j'ai du halluciner... Désolé, je retourne dans ma chambre... **»

Ohlala, comment c'était bidon, ça ! Vraiment à danser l'excuse...Encore heureux, il y avait du tonnerre dehors, alors ça pouvait excuser le bruit étrange. Je commençais à m'en retourner vers ma chambre quand je sentis une main agripper mon poignet et me retenir.

« **Ruki... Reste... Juste cette nuit... J'aime pas l'orage... **»

Je ne discernais pas bien ses traits, mais je me doutais que derrière cette obscurité, se cachaient les yeux remplis d'inquiétude de Reita. Et je ne pouvais simplement pas refuser une nuit à ses côtés. Je fit mine de soupirer d'exaspération, pour conserver ma couverture. Alors qu'en moi je brûlait d'envie de lui sauter dessus et de le... Je m'égare... Je m'approche a nouveau du lit et regarde Reita avec plein de tendresse.

**« C'est d'accord... Pour cette nuit. »**

Il se décala sur la gauche du lit pour me faire de la place. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui et me mit en chien de fusil, de manière à avoir la tête direction Rei. Celui-ci me regardais également, avec un air paniqué. Un éclair gronda et ce dernier fit un bond énorme, et dans la précipitation vînt se blottir contre moi. Je resserrais mes bras autour de sa silhouette qui pour une fois ne semblais pas imposante, mais plutôt frêle...On aurais dit un enfant abandonné. Il bredouillais entre deux sursaut, et tremblant.

« **Ruki... Protèges moi... J'veux plus jamais que tu partes...** »

Mon coeur a manqué de lâcher. Ce que t'es cruel, Rei...Me demander de passer la nuit avec toi, te blottir contre moi, me murmurer ces choses...Ce que t'es cruel! Je me contentais de resserrer mes bras autour de lui. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre. Si j'ouvrais la bouche, il allais tout savoir, si je me mettais à le rassurer en le câlinant, je serais incapable de m'arrêter. Alors je le serrais contre moi. Il finit par s'endormir, et moi, écoutant son coeur, enivré de son odeur, profitant de sa chaleur, et finissant par m'endormir à mon tour.

Le lendemain matin, je quittais discrètement et à contre-coeur Reita. Dehors il faisait beau et les autres auraient pût avoir des idées étranges... Ils n'auraient pas tord en ce qui me concerne. Je pris une douche bien froide et me mit d'aplomb pour la journée.

_Nous avons répété toute la journée...J'ai évité son regard pendant toute la journée._

Le soir arriva bientôt, et avant de sortir du local, Ruwa, Aoi et Kai nous annoncèrent qu'ils étaient de sortie ce soir. Ils nous proposèrent de venir... Je refusais gentillement et a mon grand étonnement, Reita également. Ce soir je serais donc seul avec Rei... PAS BIEN DANGER T_T! Je ferais en sorte de me maîtriser. Je rentrais dans la maison et dit à haute voix.

**«-Je vais prendre une douche Rei, ça te dérange de commander des pizza ?~**

**-Oui, ça me dérange. »**

Il avait dit ça d'un air tellement posé que s'en était pas crédible du tout. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner, je n'ai pas tout compris sur l'instant non plus. D'un coup je me suis retrouvé dans un espace bien restreint, entre le mur et...Lui. C'était insensé...Pourquoi..?

**« Rei, qu'est ce que tu f... »**

Je n'eut pas même le temps de parler que je sentis quelque chose de doux se poser sur mes lèvres et m'emprisonner pour que je ne puisse plus parler. J'avais l'impression de fondre. Reita, l'homme que j'aimais, m'embrassait. Il mit fin à notre baiser en posant son front sur mon épaule.

**« J'en peux plus... De trouver des prétextes bidon comme hier soir pour passer une nuit avec toi. Ce que j'ai dit hier soir, je le pensais. J'veux plus jamais que tu partes, je te veux toute les nuits contre moi, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser je veux... »**

Je prenais son menton et lui relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je mit un doigt sur ses lèvres en murmurant un "chut" à peine audible. Son regard était tel celui d'un enfant perdu, et le rouge lui montais au joues. Il regardais sur le côté, faisant une moue adorable. Je l'obligeais à me regarder dans les yeux.

**« Hier soir... Je t'ai trouvé bien cruel. Moi, qui débordais d'amour pour toi... Imagines toi. Je crois que tu ne ressens rien et tu me demande de venir dormir à tes côté, et tu me dit...Ça. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas te sauter dessus et te faire l'amour... »**

Je ricanais, à la fois de gêne et d'ironie envers moi même. Je me trouvais lamentable à penser comme ça. Mais ce sentiment, l'envie de l'autre, faisait partie de l'amour. C'était à mon tour de fuir le regard du beau blond. Mais ce dernier dans un geste doux mais ferme, ramena mon visage face à lui et m'obligea à le fixer.

**« Ruki...Je t'aime alors je t'en prie, fais ce que tu veux de moi. Fais moi l'amour, j'ai envie de toi autant que tu a envie de moi...Enfin j'crois... C'est pas trop mon truc de parler je suis désolé j'dois un peu avoir l'air con à parler comme ça mais bon... »**

Je t'aime..? Il me l'a dit ou je rêve? Je me mord la lèvre...Ça fait mal! Ouiiii ca fais maaaal oh yeah! Nan j'suis pas maso u_u"! Ça veux dire que je rêve pas et que sa déclaration et réelle.

**« Rei... Je t'aime aussi... »**

Je tenais plus en place. Je ne me contrôlais absolument plus. Les places s'échangèrent rapidement, et je plaquais Reita contre le mur, l'embrassant comme j'avais toujours voulu l'embrasser, aussi fougueusement que possible, avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Je le traînais jusque dans ma chambre, qui, dieu merci, était dans la continuité du mur. Je le laissais tomber sur le lit et m'assis a califourchon sur lui. Je pût constater que son membre, tout comme le mien, était tendu et à la hauteur de son excitation. Je passais mes mains sous le maillot de mon beau blond avant de le lui enlever. Ma bouche jusqu'à présent concentrée sur ses lèvres entama une descente vertigineuse vers son torse. Je mordillais en passant, les deux morceau de chaire tendus d'excitation. Rei laissa échapper quelques gémissements, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'exciter encore plus. Ma langue parcourais son torse et s'arrêta au niveau de son pantalon encore fermement attaché. Avant de continuer je me délivrais moi même de tout tissus. Je sentais le regard envieux de Reita peser sur moi.

**« Ruki... Tu es magnifique »**

N'étant pas capable d'aligner deux mots, je me contentais de rougir et d'acquiescer. Ce que j'étais misérable ! Je retournais embrasser mon amant et lui murmurer je t'aime avant de m'affairer à nouveau à son pantalon. Je déboutonnais le bouton et lui retirais son jean ainsi que ses chaussettes*. Je tâtais à travers le dernier tissus posé sur son corps la hauteur de son désir, et je pût constater que sa virilité était bien gonflée et tendu. Lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec son membre celui ci ne pût retenir une gémissement. Je m'affairais à retirer son boxer et à souffler sur son membre chaud. Je passais quelques coups de langue le long de sa virilité ce qui le fit se cambrer. Je finit par le prendre entièrement en bouche commençant de long vas et viens. Bientôt je le sentais se raidir, et avant qu'il ne vienne, je m'arrêtais.

**« -T'es cruel... **

**-Désolé, mon ange, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que cela s'arrête là... »**

Je relevais ses jambes et humidifia à l'aide de ma salive deux de mes doigts, qui vinrent lubrifier un peu l'intimité de mon amant. Je me plaçais alors au dessus du beau bassiste et entra en lui une première fois. Il se raidit un peu de douleur, normal, au début. Je fit quelques vas et viens lents mais amoureux afin qu'il s'habitue à ma présence, et lorsque je considérais chose faite, je le retournais et le priais tendrement de se mettre à quatre pattes. Me plaçant alors au dessus de lui, mon torse suant contre son dos, je pénétrais en lui avec une force et un désir plus intense qu'auparavant. D'une main, j'attrapais son sexe pour y commencer de frénétiques vas et viens. Nos gémissements emplissaient la pièce et au fur et a mesure que mes mouvements accéléraient, nos gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir, nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre suant, la chaleur de notre amour envahissant toute la pièce. Nous nous raidirent presque synchronisés et je me vidais en lui tandis que son liquide vînt se loger dans ma main. Nos deux corps retombèrent sur le lit et cette fois, ce fût à mon tour de me loger dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui et me murmura tendrement.

**« Merci Ruki... Je t'aime... J'veux plus jamais me séparer de toi. **

**Moi non plus mon amour... J'te promet je partirais plus... Jamais. »**

Je m'endormis quelques instants plus tard, dans la chaleur du corps de l'homme que j'aime. Le matin, je vis vaguement Uruha passer la tête par la porte légèrement entrouverte et murmurer au deux curieux de derrière.

**« Ils sont ensemble, ça y est ! »**

Puis ils s'éloignèrent laissant place au silence. Quand à moi, je me reblottit contre Reita, ne voulant le quitter pour rien au monde et me rendormis, ma tête contre son torse, son coeur comme berceuse...


End file.
